


Не от падения

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e12 Captain Jack Harkness, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Умирают не от падения с высоты, а от приземления.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не от падения

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [It's Not The Fall That Kills You](http://remuslives23.livejournal.com/118637.html) авторства remuslives23.  
> Разрешение получено.

Когда он показался Джеку на глаза в Бут Парк, в своих облегающих джинсах и отделанном заклёпками ремне, только одна цель была в голове у Янто Джонса - спасти Лизу.  
Когда он ждал у дверей Туристического центра с термосом, полным кофе, и кружкой, когда он шагнул навстречу джипу с плиткой тёмного шоколада в кармане, он продолжал преследовать ту же цель - получить доступ на Базу, вылечить Лизу и уехать, навсегда забыть про Кардифф, пришельцев и долбанный Торчвуд.  
Несбыточная мечта. Воздушный замок.  
Только вот построил он его не в облаках и даже не на шатком песке, а на чёртовой скале и, начиная с того момента, как встретил капитана Джека Харкнесса, ходил по самому её краю. Он смотрел, как рассыпается его замок, когда Лиза погибла. Край обрыва начал оседать, а он, вместо того, чтобы убежать подальше, стоял на месте. Закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как из-под ног уходит земля.  
Но затем появился Джек – с его горячими губами, надёжными руками и тёплыми словами поддержки и заботы, и неожиданно он вновь обрёл под собой твёрдую почву.  
Он не понимал всей двусмысленности своего положения: боль, страх, адреналин, страсть и близость Джека отвели ему глаза от надвигающейся опасности. Лишь много позднее он в какой-то момент осознал, что потерял точку опоры и всё это время падал.  
Джек заставил его почувствовать себя в безопасности, хотя сам же тянул на дно.  
Впрочем, теперь, глядя на бледного и потерянного Джека – только что вернувшегося из тысяча девятьсот сорок первого года и так очевидно несчастного из-за этого – и перечитав сообщения MSN, где Тош с восторгом описывала самый романтический поцелуй, что когда-либо видела, Янто наконец почувствовал свистящий в ушах ветер, почувствовал вязкий страх от близости встречи с землёй.  
Он погасил монитор и стал прибираться на столе, оставаясь непоколебимо спокойным внешне, несмотря на то, что ему словно обручем сдавило грудь, в висках стучала кровь, и перехватывало дыхание от боли.  
Наблюдая за Джеком, рассматривающим в газете фотографии очаровательного капитана Харкнесса, Янто вспомнил слова, услышанные им однажды от Лизы.  
 _\- Не дрейфь, Янто!_  
 _\- Я туда не полезу! Там высоко и камни. Острые камни, которые порвут мои новые джинсы._  
 _\- Янто!_  
 _\- Я боюсь высоты._  
 _\- Так не смотри вниз._  
 _\- Я боюсь упасть и, знаешь, разбиться насмерть._  
 _\- Тебя явно убьёт не падение! Давай сюда, живо!_  
Янто смотрел, как Джек рыдает, закрыв руками лицо – и зажмурился, почувствовав боль, отозвавшуюся в каждой клетке его тела. Он не кричал. Один-единственный вздох сорвался с его губ, когда Янто осознал, что Лиза была права.  
 _Ты умрёшь не от падения. А от приземления, когда твоё хрупкое сердце разлетится на миллион осколков._


End file.
